


Komahina comfort one-shot because I can't think of a decent title

by MariAyyad



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAyyad/pseuds/MariAyyad
Summary: Just a small comfort one-shot I wrote when I was feeling kinda down ówò) thought I might as well share it-Takes place after Chapter Three of Sdr2, so spoilers for that. Also if you find the hidden reference, you get a cookie :3Here's a hint: it has something to do with a song.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Komahina comfort one-shot because I can't think of a decent title

It all seemed so surreal. 

As Hajime lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling he had unfortunately grown fond of, he couldn't help help but reflect on everything that had happened those past weeks. Their leader, Togami, was killed. Nagito, whom he thought he could trust, revealed his true self. Teruteru was executed. Mahiru, the feisty yet caring photographer, was murdered. Peko was brutally punished, leaving scars on Fuyuhiko. Nekomaru was injured, Ibuki was killed, Hiyoko was killed, and Mikan... the Mikan they knew had perished. 

And thinking of all that had occured yet being so helpless to stop any of it, Hajime turned to his side, curling into himself as he glared through blurred vision at his sheets. A nauseating heat rose through his chest as he struggled to even his breathing. Why did this have to happen to them? Why did they have to go through with this sick game? When would it be enough for Monokuma? 

What was it that they all forgot? 

He shook while trying to silence his sobs, screaming the questions in his head as he clutched his arms tightly. Had it not been for the squeak of his door, he wouldn't have noticed as someone entered the room. 

Fear driving him, Hajime shot up from his position, staring daggers into the silhouette that had entered, though with the tears clouding his vision, he couldn't make out who it was. "Wh-who's there?" He demanded, his voice cracking more than he would've hoped. 

"It's just me," answered a calm, raspy voice that could only belong to one person. "Um... are you okay?" 

It was only then that Hajime realized just how terrible his face probably looked as he sniffled, turning away with the meek hope of covering up that he'd been crying. "Why are you here?" 

Nagito closed the door behind him, evidenced by the small 'click!' that echoed into the room. "I just came to check on you. Looks like I made the right call, hmm." 

"I'm f-fine," he quickly reassured, biting his lip at the stutter. Why did he have to show up now of all times? Dammit, Ibuki, breaking his lock... 

"You don't sound fine," bluntly stated the intruder, stepping closer to him. Hajime could've sworn he heard a hint of empathy in his tone. "What's wrong?" 

What wasn't wrong? They had gone from sixteen to nine so fast, and he couldn't help it in the slightest. He was useless. "Nothing's wrong, just- just leave me alone." 

Suddenly, Nagito was leaning in front of Hajime, their faces close as he studied the surprised, tear-stained face with a sympathetic smile. With a grunt, Hajime quickly turned away once more and held his knees to his chest, regretting the sniffle that broke into the atmosphere. He hated being seen like this... why couldn't he just go away? 

Much to his relief, the luckster didn't say anything, however he heard the blanket shuffling behind him, soon feeling its soft texture enveloping his figure and wrapping around his shoulders. Looking up, he gave a confused glance to the boy as he sat himself to his right. "Wh,, what are you doing?" 

Placing a finger to his chin, Nagito gazed upwards as though deep in thought, propping himself up with his other arm as he leaned backwards. "Hmm," he hummed, then smiling at the brunet with arched brows. "Trying to help, I guess." 

"...why?" 

"Why not?" He countered, holding his gaze with the teary-eyed protagonist. The pale jade color of his irises in the dim light almost gave tranquility to Hajime. 

Almost. 

"Besides, it'd be a shame if your shining hope was extinguished over something small like this. From the bottom of my heart, I want to see you and everyone else breed the strongest hope and overcome this despair." 

'There he goes again. Why am I not surprised?' Hajime softly glared at Nagito, in too much of a foul mood to deal with his nonsensical ramblings. "You say 'hope' so easily, as if just looking forward to the future will bring about anything good," he said in exasperation, a lump burning in his throat. 

"Well, that's because I have faith in you Ultimates to becomeー" 

"Us ultimates?" He echoed with a broken chuckle. "Stop saying that like we're more than human! We have feelings, we get hurt, we make so many damn mistakes, regardless of whatever stupid talents we have. Hell, and I don't even know what mine is!" 

Nagito seemed to be taken aback by his rant. He slowly and softly rested a hand on his back nonetheless, in an attempt to calm him. "Hajime, calm down a little. I'm sorry if I came off as insensitive, but you need to haveー" 

"Hope?" Finished the brunet, heat rising into his face as tears threatened to spill over. "There is no hope here. Whenever we have just a sliver of hope, an avalanche of despair crushes us," his voice wavered as his shoulders began to shake, though he didn't retrieve his gaze on Nagito. "Even if you say there's a hope that can overcome this despair, it feels so fucking far away...!" 

A 'hic' escaping his throat, Hajime covered his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks as he curled into himself once more. The room went quiet, save for the small squeaks and whimpers that occasionally rose from the shaking boy. 

Unsure of what to do in this situation, Nagito gently rubbed Hajime's back in circles, concern finding its way onto his expression. To see an Ultimate-- no, rather... to see Hajime in such a devastated and vulnerable state truly brought him unease. He always had seemed somewhat on edge since they arrived, but this was different. And it was... quite an awful sight to bear witness to. 

Perhaps it would be better if he left, he thought. But wouldn't it be cruel to just leave him like this? The luckster felt he had to do something, though, it probably wouldn't help out much. After all, he was ultimately worthlessー 

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt weight press against his side, finding it to be none other than Hajime (shocker). Eyes widened in surprise, Nagito stared at his trembling figure as he rested in his grasp, then adopting a smile of sympathy once more. He moved his hand to instead hold the brunet's shoulder, to which he only sunk deeper into him, holding his knees closer to himself. 

A time passed as the two sat together in a comfortable silence, and Hajime's tears had eventually stopped. Neither of them spoke a word into the stillness of the night, both parties engrossed in their own thoughts. And who could blame them? The situation was equally strange to them both. 

"...Nagito?" Softly called Hajime's raspy voice, the uneven-ness in his tone hard to mask. 

The luckster lifted his head from its droopy position, waking up a little. "Yeah?" He gazed expectantly at the figure against him, unable to see his face. When a minute passed in total silence, his worries grew. 

"Hajimeー?" 

"Thanks." 

Nagito's heart sped as the word registered in his mind, his eyes growing wider. If he wasn't awake before, he sure was now. He blinked a couple of times as his lips pressed into a thin line, him struggling to believe what he had just heard. Carefully leaning forward, he gazed at Hajime's face, finding that he was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

A chuckle breaking the silence of the room, he relaxed his features, a warm expression present on his face as he secured his grip on his friend. With his other hand, he lifted the bangs from Hajime's forehead, hesitating before softly placing a kiss on his skin. 

"Anything for you... my... 

...my one and only hope."

_____________ 

As the golden rays of the sunlight filled Hajime's cottage the following morning, the brunet shuffled under the blanket he lay in, eyes fluttering open. He propped himself up on one elbow, examining his surroundings as the Monokuma Announcement played in the background. Everything seemed normal, but... why did he feel like he'd forgotten something? 

Feeling a strange fabric against his arm, he lifted the blanket, only to find an oddly familiar ball of green. This was... Nagito's jacket? Why was it here? He then noticed a crumpled up note under the jacket, and as he picked it up, it read; 

'Hope you feel better by the time you read this! Sorry I didn't help much last night. 

ーNagito' 

Recalling all that had happened the previous night, Hajime could only let out a chuckle as he set the note aside, clutching the jacket to his chest. That's right, he... helped him feel better, in his own,, unique way. Though Hajime didn't realize it, maybe having someone by his side like that was what he actually needed. And Nagito was there at the perfecf time.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Hajime bit back the grin that tried to force its way onto his expression.

"Thanks a lot, hope freak."

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhhhh yeah through the process of editing this I realize that it kinda sucks but whatever just take it- ;v;  
> it's the process of trial and error that helps us grow after all so lemme make my many many errors-
> 
> Anyways uh yeah that's it- i'd like to hear constructive criticism if anyone actually decides to read this though- or just comments in general so feel free to drop those if you want i dunno- 
> 
> Oh also this is my first published work on Ao3 and the format is kinda weird akfjshducg


End file.
